


I hope so

by bLooDyHeLlkIllmE



Category: Teen Wolf (TV), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Angsty?, Crying, Death, Explosions, F/F, First Kiss, Friendship, Heroes, Love Confessions, M/M, Newt and Sonya are siblings, Requited Love, Sad, Stiles Stilinski is Thomas (Maze Runner), Sweet, Teresa Agnes and Thomas (Maze Runner) are Twins, WICKED | WCKD is Not Good, bc lets face it, did I mention death?, dunno why, hand holding, im laughing already oop, kinda ig, sharing stories, smiling, tagging is fun, they are heroes, they dont know tho, vague mention of suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:48:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29340081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bLooDyHeLlkIllmE/pseuds/bLooDyHeLlkIllmE
Summary: Newt sighed."How long?" Minho asked."Twenty minutes."Everyone knew what it meant. They won't make it.
Relationships: Aris Jones/Minho (Maze Runner), Frypan/Gally (Maze Runner), Harriet/Sonya | Elizabeth "Lizzy" (Maze Runner), Newt (Maze Runner)/Stiles Stilinski, Newt/Thomas (Maze Runner), Teresa Agnes/Brenda (Maze Runner)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 86





	I hope so

**Author's Note:**

> okay. so. I don't think there will be any spoilers. Anyways. Set after TDC and its not really related to a specific season of Teen wolf. I don't think there's anything triggering in here, oh wait. a vague mention of suicide. enjoy i guess? Also, I messed with some things. You'll see what i mean so pls dont come at me like "they werent that young or they were declared dead" cuz I KNOW IM SORRY BUT I MESSED WITH IT :(

Thomas huffed out a shaky breath. That was the last Munie, right? He hoped so. He returned quickly and sighed in relief. The only Munies left were he and the Gladers and Scorchers. He nodded at them. They all sighed in relief as well. Newt looked at the timer. WICKED had captured them once in the Safe Haven, they had no clue on how, but it soon became clear on why. Newt sighed.

"How long?" Minho asked.

"Twenty minutes."

Everyone knew what it meant. They won't make it.

"The tunnel for the Munies took us an hour on its own. We- we won't make it, will we?" Harriet asked.

Thomas shook his head. 

\------

The news suddely appeared out of nowhere. Everyone around the world, even in the most deserted places people could see it. 

"We have gotten a call from the FBI, telling us to show these videos. Warning, this video might be shocking."

Noah watches with a frown, Scott next to him. 

Far away from California, in London, Maria and Douglas sit on the sofa and watch.

In Canada, Emily sighs with a cup of hot coffee in her hand, Terrance watches from his office.

In Detroit, Chase watches from his barber shop.

Back in Beacon Hills Noshiko and Ken watch from their living room, Kira sitting next to them.

In Colombia, Carolina and Tex watch with confused expressions. Why would American News be shown in Colombia?

In France, Isaac watches with Chris Argent next to him. 

In Alaska, Brianna watches while making some soup.

\-----

"We got the other Munies out, right?" Sonya questions. The bare concrete room looking very grim now with only them in it.

Thomas nods. 

"That's all that matters, right?" Sonya asked, tears in her eyes. Everyone slowly nodded.

There was a silence after that. Newt broke it; "I'm okay with dying as long as it's with you guys."

Everyone nodded again. 

"I'm scared," Harriet mumbles.

"Me too," Minho admits.

"Do you think it'll hurt?" Thomas asks.

"I hope not," Frypan reveals.

Newt looked at the timer again, "seventeen minutes."

Thomas sighs. 

"Why don't we just talk? Tell each other stories from what we remember? Stuff before or after the Swipe, you know?" He tried. 

They all sit down, too tired to keep standing. 

"I remember once when Newt got drunk," Minho says, soft smile on his lips.

"I remember once when Minho broke his pinky finger and screamed that the world was gonna end," Frypan chuckles. Gally smiles.

"I remember that! He craddled it to his chest like it was a precious ruby and no-one was allowed to see it," Gally replies.

"Remember when he wouldn't even let Clint touch it?" Newt provided.

They all chuckle, all able to imagine it with ease.

"I remember Thomas laughing once," Minho smiles.

Brenda, Teresa, Harriet, Sonya and Aris look with wide eyes. "You laughed once? Why haven't we ever heard it?" Teresa asks softly.

Thomas shrugs, "wasn't much of a reason to laugh throughout the Trials, was there?"

"I remember Aris screaming in our Maze because he saw a Beetle Blade, every girl was looking for danger, but he just got spooked," Harriet laughs. 

Aris turns beat red and nearly everyone smiles. 

"I remember Jorge seeing Gally run around naked in the WICKED compound," Brenda giggled.

"I remember how Tom would make sure everyone would be safe."

"Well I can't have any of you dying on me, can I?"

"I love you guys," Sonya suddenly says. "I'm glad to die, knowing we saved people and we tried to save many more. I'm okay with dying as-"  
"-as long as we know you love us and you're not doing it alone," Aris finishes. Sonya nods.

"I love you guys too."

"Same."

"Me too." Gally and Frypan say.

"I love you guys as well, you saps," Minho attempts at a sassy comment. 

"Me too, Min," Newt replies. 

"Same." Teresa and Brenda smile.

"Hey, don't forget me. I love you guys as well!" Thomas remarks.

They smile at him. The smiles gives him courage.

"Twelve minutes." Newt says.

"I love you." 

Newt looks at him, "we know, we just said that," he giggles slightly.

"I mean, I'm in love with you. And I honestly-- I'm not afraid of your rejection now, because we have twelve minutes left to live, and I just want you to know. Because there is no way in Hell, that you will die, thinking no-one ever loved you." Thomas rambles.

Newt just scoots closer and cups his cheeks. Whispering with a soft smile, "I love you too."

Then they kissed. 

Was it their first kiss ever? It felt like neither of them had ever kissed anyone else, but they were fine with it.

They broke apart. "If that was my first kiss, then I'm glad it was you." Newt smiles.

"As long as you'll be my last kiss I don't care," Thomas said, smiling back.

"You're smiling," Newt breathes out. 

"First time for everything right?" At that Newt smiles back.

Minho his courage went up and he looked at Aris, he bites his lip before letting the words spill out. "I love you Aris."

"I- You love me? Like Thomas loves Newt?" Minho nods, still biting his lip. He looks down, unsure of the boy his reaction. He then felt a hand on his thigh, he looked up and before he could question anything, Aris's lips were on his. 

Minho smiled into the kiss and closed his eyes.

Sonya looked at Harriet, Harriet opened her mouth but before she could say something Sonya kissed her. Once the kiss was broken, Sonya spoke, "I know. You don't have to tell me. I love you too."

"Do I even have to tell you?" Gally asked. 

"No, but it would still be nice to hear," Frypan smiles. 

"I love you," Gally smiles.

"You better," Frypan smirks before grabbing his collar and kissing the other. "Love you too."

Brenda sighed, "welp I guess-" Teresa cuts her off by kissing her. 

Once they break apart they look around them. 

Newt has Thomas in his lap, while they're hugging, Newt is playing with Thomas's hair and Thomas just enjoys, or so it seems.

Gally and Frypan are looking at each other like they're the most beautiful and precious thing in the world.

Harriet and Sonya are holding onto each other as if it will kill them to let go.

Aris and Minho are still kissing. 

"Six minutes."

Aris and Minho break apart and stare sadly at the ground.

"Do you guys think we had parents?" Aris asked out of nowhere.

"I hope so," Brenda says.

"I hope they read us bedtime stories and kissed our pain away when we scraped our knees on pavement while playing outside and hugged us after we woke up from a nasty dream. I hope they were nice to us," Thomas smiles.

"Hey! Tom, you're smiling again!" Teresa smiles.

"We're going to die anyways. I might as well let go."

"I used to dream," Newt suddenly says.

They look at him. 

"I dreamt of being an astronaut."

They chuckle.

"I dreamt of being a doctor," Teresa replies.

"FBI agent," Thomas admits.

"Chef," Frypan smiles.

"News reporter," Gally says. They all smile, "unexpected," they giggle.

"Zoo Keeper," Sonya shyly says.

"Detective," Harriet replies.

"Therapist," Aris says.

"Model," Minho proudly exclaims. They all burst out in laughter.

"Just kidding. Architect. I wanted to be an architect." Minho's voice sounds dreamy, and they just know that he means it.

"I dreamt of working in either a flower shop or as a vet, or their assistant," Brenda says.

"Do you think that WICKED lied? And there are people who care about us?" Teresa asked.

"Who knows," Gally says.

"I don't know who they are, or were, but I kinda miss them." Frypan says, letting himself shed a few tears.

"Me too," Brenda says, shedding a few tears herself. They all agree.

"Hey, Newt?"

"Hmm?"

"I'll miss you," Thomas reveals. "I'll miss all of you."

"Two minutes. To be honest, I didn't think I'd make it this far. You know, I'm proud of us."

"Me too."

"You think we had siblings?"

"What if some of us in the room are?"

"We are a family, yeah. But I'd rather not be related to y'all because like incest."

They all laugh.

"Twenty seconds. Wanna count down?" They nodded. Newt took the lead as the timer wasn't at twenty anymore.

"Eleven."

"Ten."

"Nine."

They all hugged their lover.

"Eight."

"Seven."

"Six."

"Five."

No-one wiped their tears away. 

"You guys made me so happy," Minho smiles. They smile back.

"Three," they say.

"Two."

"One."

\---

Everyone who watched screamed as a couple of explosions followed. Did they really see those kids's last moments? 

The News reporter wipes some tears away and speaks again, "I- ehm. Apparently those ten kids you saw, saved the lives of hundreds. There were apparently more than two hundred other people in that room, and they had led them out. All missing persons files."

The reporter cleared their throat, "those ten kids died. The FBI found some information, on the identities and their kin. I'm sorry for your loss."

Noah took a deep breath, hoping, praying, for it not to be his children. 

Maria and Douglas grabbed each other's hands, maybe they'll get closure.

Emily called Terrance's office, "What if one of them was him?"

Chase inhaled sharply, their friend putting a hand on his shoulder in silent support for when it might be his nephew.

Carolina and Tex looked at each other, fear in their eyes.

Isaac felt his claws puncturing his skin, blood dripping down his clenched fists. 

Brianna nearly dropped her third cup of soup.

Noshiko held Kira as Ken his knee bounced up and down.

The first two pictures had the names of the kids under them. The kids looked stoically into the camera. As if it was a mug shot. 'Renamed; Teresa Agnes and Thomas. Named after Mother Teresa and Thomas Edison'. Then two childhood pictures came up, the last pictures of the two before disappearing, they looked around the seven years old, with their real names under it. 'Katarzyna DeeDee Stilinski-Gajos and Mieczyslaw Stephen Stilinski-Gajos. Also known as DeeDee and Stiles'. Their birthday was stated there too, '8th of April. Katarzyna, 00:13. Mieczyslaw, 01: 32 am. Died at age sixteen.'

Noah broke at that. His most recent picture showed up, stating; 'Last kin, father.'

Noshiko and Ken gasped, Kira couldn't believe it, Sheriff Stilinski had two kids?

"Mister Stilinski, I'm sorry. Not only did you lose your wife, but also your twins, they disappeared not even two months after. I'm sorry." The reporter said.

The same thing happend, both kids looking stoically into the camera. 'Renamed; Newt and Sonya. Named after Isaac Newton and not named after someone'. In their childhood picture they weren't the same age. Newt seemed seven, Sonya seemed five years old. Their names read, 'Samuel Jacob Blakely and Elizabeth Maria Blakely. Also known as Sam and Lizzy. Samuel; 3rd of August. Elizabeth; 19th of January. Samuel, died at age seventeen. Elizabeth, died at age fifteen.'

Maria and Douglas squeezed each other's hand even harder and tears streamed down as their picture was shown, 'Kin; both parents.'

"I'm sorry for your loss. I- oh. I've just gotten information. The Swipe was something that stripped their memories away. They remembered nothing but the fake name. Not even their age. Personal memories were gone. Which means that not only Samuel and Elizabeth but also Kata-- Katarzyna and Mieczyslaw as I've been told how to pronouns it, had no idea of being siblings. I am so very sorry." the Reporter announced.

Now only one picture came into view. 'Renamed; Siggy. Liked to be called Frypan. Named after Sigmund Freud.' his childhood picture was at the age of what seemed eight. 'Tobias Smith. Also known as Toby. 22nd of August. Died at age of seventeen. Last kin: uncle.' Chase his picture was shown and the barber fell to his knees. His last family had died, not knowing he existed or that his name was Toby. 

'Renamed; Gally. Named after Galileo Galilei.' His childhood picture was at age seven. 'Camden Lahey. Also known as Cam. 14th of febuary. Died at age sixteen. Last kin; younger brother.' Isaac gasped, he couldn't help but sob into Chris's shoulder.

"Apparently when it just says kin means there's more family. But last kin, is literally the last kin. So far we only saw the twins, Tobias and Camden having only one family member left. If more follow, I am deeply sorry that you lost your only family left." the reporter looked deeply moved by what the kids had done.

'Renamed; Brenda. Not named after someone.' Her childhood picture couldn't be some other age than eight. 'Gabriella Ariell Kloé Rojas. Also known as Gabby. 7th of August. Died at age eighteen. Kin; both parents.' Carolina and Tex sobbed for their daughter while their picture was on didsplay.

'Renamed; Harriet. Named after Harriet Tubman.' She appeared around the six years old in the childhood photo. 'Lillian Thea Mitchell. Also known as Lilly. 26th of May. Died at age seventeen. Last kin; mother.' Brianna screamed once she saw what she feared, her daughter died.

'Renamed; Aris Jones. Named after Aristotle.' his childhood picture was when he was six. 'James Tyler Scott. Also known as Jamie. 4th of October. Died at age fifteen. Kin; both parents.' Emily dropped the phone when she saw it. Terrance fell off his chair and screamed the pain out. 

'Renamed; Minho. Not named after someone.' Kira screamed and sobbed once she saw her nine year old twin brother's photo look back at her. 'Kylan Yukimura. Also known as Kyle. 24th of April, 5;34 pm. Died at age eighteen. Kin; both parents and twin sister.' 

"I hope you have some closure now. Losing someone you care for hurts like a bitch. I really am sorry for you." The reporter concluded and then the News stopped.

**Author's Note:**

> welp. that was it :) so I KNOW CAMDEN IS DEAD AND ALL BUT I SAW A CHANCE. i have a love hate relationship with my mind--


End file.
